Talk:Ronald Weasley
I wanted to leave a note because i just removed a lot of text from this article and i didn't want it to come off as a vandalism. There were numerous references to "the books" in this article, which I removed to place it "in universe." There were also paragraphs with repeating information and (not intending to insult the original author) almost what seemed like book summaries which I felt made the article very lengthy. Some information was written in a conversational and essay-type format. Links also appeared multiple times, along with lengthy quotes, and those were taken out as well. I also rearranged some of the info to follow the formats of the other main characters' articles. Anyway, I spent several hours editing this article, so if there is something amiss hopefully we can discuss it and add to it. Mafalda Hopkirk 11:04, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Quote Do you think Ron could do with a better quote at the top, maybe a more funny one? Palmala 13 June 16:20 :Probably, do you have any suggestions? -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 17:28, 13 June 2008 (UTC) I had some ideas, perhaps: I want to fix that in my memory forever. Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret...-Ron or maybe.... Just because you have the emotional range of a teaspoon doesn't mean we all have-Hermione As it's quite a big page I thought I should get some more opinions before I change it. Any preferance? Palmala 13 June 21:57 :Both good. I feel like the Hermione quote is better for a different place in the article, as for the Malfoy one -- I'm not sure it describes him as a whole. I don't know. I like 'em both though. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 04:58, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Sexual References Urgh, do we have to put 'sexual tension' in the Hermione section? It's disgusting and completely unnecessary. You might forget that there are a certain amount of underage minors who are avid fans of Harry Potter (I being one of them) and I don't think that they would take it very well. Ginny and Harry's relationship is a lot deeper and we don't have any sexual references there! ~ Hermione's Gone Asian 02:25, 18 July 2008 (UTC) I agree --Lupin & Kingsley 23:40, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Difference to Hermiones article 1) "Hermione poured herself into defending Buckbeak" not a single word about Ron helping her, which is mentioned in Ron`s article. 2) "Ron was forced to face the reality that there were bigger things at stake than his success with girls when his schoolmate Cedric Diggory was murdered" Stupid, stupid Ron??? Is that what you want to say with that? The whole event is not mentioned in Hermiones article. 3) It is not mentioned that Ron was part of the second task, too. 4) Compare "Ron became a member of sorts, though he was too young to be a full-fledged member." with "Hermione Granger was made an underage member of the Order of the Phoenix in 1995." 5) Compare "over-the-top exhibitionist relationship" with "very public relationship". The first one is judgemental. 6) Compare "The trio ... freed some Muggle-born witches and wizards" with "she and Harry managed to free the Muggle-born prisoners". The trio or only Hermione and Harry?? 7) "This earned him Harry's forgiveness, but Hermione was still furious with him for his abandonment for some time." This sounds like Hermione knew what happened with the Horcrux and decided to ignore it to be mean. 8) Compare "Ron disarmed Bellatrix and pulled Hermione from the wreckage of the fallen chandelier, Disapparating them to Shell Cottage." with "Hermione and the other prisoners were rescued by Dobby the house-elf, who brought them to Shell Cottage". 9) "who likely was unaware that Ron was mostly trying to make Hermione jealous" Truth or wishfull thinking on behave of the rabid Hermione fan author?? May want to read this: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2434233/38/DragonHeart Answer to above First of all, I'd like to point out that of course there are going to be some differences between Ron and Hermione's articles. Hermione's article is centered on her; it is not going to be as detailed in describing what Ron has done because that's not its aim. As for individual points: :1) Is it untrue that "Hermione poured herself into defending Buckbeak"? No. Ron's offer to help her came after they made up. This probably should be mentioned in Hermione's article. :2) I agree that statement is a bit funny, too speculative, and in need of editing, but I don't see what it has to do with Hermione's article. :3) I agree that Ron's participation in the Second Task should certainly be mentioned in his article, but not necessarily in Hermione's. It has very little or nothing to do with her. :4) I don't see a major difference — both make it clear that Hermione and Ron are affiliated with the Order, but are underage. :5) The first one is judgmental, but it's based on Harry's perception of Ron and Lavender's relationship in HBP. But I agree it could probably be phrased more neutrally. :6) "The trio ... freed some Muggle-born witches and wizards" and "she and Harry managed to free the Muggle-born prisoners" are both correct. Remember that Ron was separated from Harry and Hermione for a time because Yaxley sent "Cattermole" to fix his office. He wasn't there when Harry and Hermione knocked out Umbridge and Yaxley and rushed the Muggle-borns out of their cells. He assisted at the end. :7) I disagree on your interpretation of that sentence — I think it makes it clear that Harry forgave Ron because he'd just saved his life, whereas Hermione did not feel that Ron had earned her forgiveness yet — but you could always change it slightly to be clearer that she did not know what happened with the Horcrux. :8) Some more detail should probably be added to the escape from Malfoy Manor in Hermione's article, I agree. :9) I'm not entirely sure what you're disputing in that sentence on essay writing. That Ron was with Lavender to make Hermione jealous? That, if he was, Lavender was unaware of it? That Hermione was jealous at all? In any case, a fanfiction piece is not evidence of anything, for one. Also, there is no need to accuse someone of being a "rabid" anything. If you disagree with something in an article, simply start a discussion about it, outlining your point with support from canon. Feel free to reply here or on my talk page if you want to discuss this further. Oread 14:50, 10 October 2008 (UTC)